The present invention relates to a shelf for use in combination with a window or similar opening on which pets may rest, or be used as a support for flowers or other household items or goods.
It is frequently advantageous to provide within the house, a window shelf upon which a pet may rest so as to look out the window or on which flowers may be placed. Shelves are known which can be attached by screws or the like, permanently to the interior window sill or by brackets extending outwardly beneath the window so as to be held by the closing of the window. In either case, a complex bracing or leg support arrangement is normally provided which requires an additional, more or less permanent attachment, either to the floor, the window, or the walls adjacent to the window so that the shelf does not sag, or tip, or bend over under the weight of the animal or flowers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved shelf for cats and other pets or for the placement of flowers and similar items.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved window shelf may be more easily assembled and placed into use than the shelves heretofore known.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a window shelf for pets or small household items which does not require permanent attachment to the floor for stability.
These objects, together with other objects and advantages will be apparent from the following disclosure.